


Ghost of The Forest.

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Drifting, Love, Romance, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: As the Elvin King becomes deep in thought about events outside the Kingdom,  a old face comes to greet him.





	Ghost of The Forest.

Deep within the Elven Kingdom carved from wood, resided a labyrinth of pathways, hidden corners, nooks and crannies. In all its glory, the Kingdom was one to be feared but it also provided a sanctuary for elf-folk alike. A faint autumnal breeze flew through the air and brushed itself against his cheek. Cerulean as the water itself, his eyes were fixated on the sculpted art in front of him.

As he gazed into it, an emptiness filled his mind. It allowed him to forget his troubles and to focus on what was important. The words of the orc rang through his head. Were the flames of war really upon them? If he spoke the truth, not just the Kingdom but the whole of Middle Earth would be in danger. He dismissed the thoughts immediately. He knew from experience that orcs couldn’t be trusted and would spew lies in order to threaten the peace and harmony that everyone had worked for. Thranduil looked down from the balcony and saw that everything was content.

He regained his composure. There was nothing for him to fear at all.

“**Thranduil?”**

The voice was soft and soothing with an air of familiarity.

_ It can’t be her. It’s impossible._

As he turned to his right, what he saw caused him to let out a short gasp. The figure stood a few feet away from him. It was a young woman, bathed in the purest white. Her hair was like snow, falling beautifully over her petite face. Her form was that of an elf of utmost beauty.

** “Alasea?!”**

His voice began to tremble with shock and surprise. Walking towards her, his mind couldn’t believe what he was seeing. After all these years, she was there. Right in front of him. Lowering his face to meet with hers, he lifted her head with his hand.

**"It cannot be.”**

** “It is, my love.”**

A tear managed to escape and fell down his face. He took Alasea by the hands and pulled her towards him. Resting his head on her shoulder, he cried softly, making sure that no one would hear him. It was really her. Alasea knew the true Thranduil. His persona of haughtiness, superiority and pride was a mask to hide his insecurities and deep mourning for her. He pushed away slightly so that he was still close to her.

** “How is Legolas?”**

** “He grows like you. He listens to his heart, just like you did.” **

She gave Thranduil a small smile, happy that her son was growing possessing some of her traits. She freed herself from his hold and glided across the balcony, taking in her surroundings. It had been so long since she was last here. She was content, knowing that the palace had never changed. Thranduil followed her, wishing to be with her every minute that she was here.

** “Not a moment passes when I don’t think of you.” **

**“And I, you.” **

**“Thranduil, do you remember what you said to me when we first met?” **

**“I said that I would keep you safe from harm, to look after you and that we would love each other, no matter what.”**

** “May I ask you something, beloved?”**

** “Of course, my love.”**

** “May I see your real face again?”**

No one ever saw his real face apart from Alasea when they had a private moment. The illusion he casted on himself faded away, showing a face with scars, open wounds around the mouth, severe burns that covered nearly half his face and blindness in his right eye. The encounter with a Northern drake didn’t leave him completely unscathed. It took months of healing, but he made it. He was a decomposed shell of who he once was.

Standing on her toes, Alasea leant forward, ensuring that her lips touched his. The lovers shared a gentle, yet passionate kiss. They prised away from each other, embracing the moment.

** “It is time for me to go, Thranduil.” **

**“Must you?” “Yes. You know as well as I do that I cannot dwell here for long, lest I turn into a Ghoul.”**

Although he couldn’t bear to see her go, he could see her reasoning. If spirits spend too long in the mortal realm, they start to lose themselves and become deranged monsters known as Ghouls. He didn’t want her to suffer the same fate as his father, who only wanted to see his son grow up.

**“Alasea, please. I beg you. Do not leave me again.”**

His voice started to waver as tears fell from his eyes. Reaching out for her hand, he held it tight, never wanting to let it go.

** “I cannot go on without you. I don’t have the strength to. I want to stay here with me.”**

Thranduil could barely get the words out. His hardened exterior was failing him, and his heart started to fill with despair. Alasea was also filled with sadness and pain. As much as she loved him, the last thing she wanted was to turn into a Ghoul and destroy everything. She took his other hand and held them within her grasp.

**“Thranduil, I want you to remember this. I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine.”**

She left a fleeting kiss on his cheek and moved slowly away. Thranduil couldn’t even look at her. He had been severely traumatised after her passing. Now he was reliving it all over again. When he looked up, she was gone. A breeze whispered the words:

** “I will always love you, Thranduil.”**


End file.
